Xander Berkeley
|birthplace = Brooklyn, New York City, New York |family = Sarah Clarke Olwyn Harper Berkeley Rowan Berkeley |yearsactive = 1981-present }} Alexander "Xander" Harper Berkeley is an actor and voice actor best known for his appearance as George Mason in the political thriller TV series 24 and as Sheriff Thomas McAllister in the crime drama series The Mentalist. Biography Berkeley was born on December 16, 1955, in Brooklyn, New York, to a painter and a schoolteacher that also sewed him his costumes when he was young. Before becoming an actor, Berkeley attended Hampshire College and worked at a considerable number of theaters, having worked at the theaters in the Five College System that Hampshire was a part of as well as the Regional and Repertory Theaters while he lived in New York City. He decided to move to Hollywood once a casting agent saw him perform in the play Early Dark and recommended that he do so. Once he moved to Hollywood, his career began to take off. Berkeley got the opportunity to perform in shows and movies such as M*A*S*H, Remington Steele, Terminator 2: Judgement Day, and The A-Team. His break-out role came in 2001 when he was cast in the political thriller TV series 24 as George Mason, the head of the show's Counter Terrorist Unit. Since then, he's continued to make a number of memorable appearance in movies and TV shows. Examples include The Mentalist in which he played Thomas McAllister, a sheriff that may have some connections towards the death of the Patrick Jane's family, Nikita in which he played Percy Rose, the Head of Division that will stop at nothing to protect his empire, and The Walking Dead, in which he currently plays Gregory, the narcissistic leader of the Hilltop Colony. On Criminal Minds Berkeley portrayed Detective Hyde in the Season Four episode "Memoriam". Filmography *The Walking Dead - 10 episodes (2016-2017) - Gregory *Aquarius - 3 episodes (2015-2016) - Police Commissioner *12 Monkeys - 3 episodes (2015-2016) - Col. Jonathan Foster *Allegiant (2016) - Phillip *Rene (2015) - Rene *Couch Surfing USA (2015) - Alistar *Longmire - 2 episodes (2013-2015) - Jeremiah Rains *The Gift (2015) - Store Worker *Salem - 14 episodes (2014-2015) - Magistrate Hale *Solace (2015) - Unknown *Pony (2014) - Uncle Jeff *Christmas Eve, 1914 (2014) - Charles Dunne *24: Solitary (2014) - Handler *Beware the Batman (2014) - Manhunter/Paul Kirk (voice) *Son of Batman (2014) - Dr. Kirk Langstrom *This Last Lonely Place (2014) - Frank Devore *Small Time (2014) - Chick *Transcendence (2014) - Dr. Thomas Casey *ETXR (2014) - Gordon Shafer *Justified - 2 episodes (2014) - Charles Monroe *The Trial of Socrates (2013) - Unknown *Live at the Foxes Den (2013) - Kenneth Whitman *The Mentalist - 5 episodes (2008-2013) - Sheriff Thomas McAllister *Louder Than Words (2013) - Dr. Lansen *NTSF:SD:SUV (2013) - Theodore Dent *Being Human - 8 episodes (2013) - Liam McLean *Tales of Everyday Magic (2012) - Peter Keller *The Booth at the End - 10 episodes (2010-2012) - The Man *Nikita - 45 episodes (2010-2012) - Percy *Entanglement (2012) - Peter Keller *Five (2011) - Peter *Seeking Justice (2011) - Lieutenant Durgan *The Gadfly (2011) - Unknown *Inside (2011) - H1ghway_man *Girl Walks Into a Bar (2011) - Moe *Luster (2010) - Detective Carter *The Death of Socrates (2010) - Socrates *Faster (2010) - Sergeant Mallory *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010) - Warden Morgg/Trukk (voice) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold - The Videogame (2010) - Sinestro (voice) *Bedrooms (2010) - Harry *Three Rivers (2010) - 'Sarge' Harold Estes *Below the Beltway (2010) - McMahon *Kick-Ass (2010) - Detective Gigante *Day One (2010) - Clarke *Night and Day (2010) - Jay Graham *Path Lights (2009) - Father *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) - Captain Atom (voice) *Repo Chick (2009) - Aldrich De La Chasse *The Closer (2009) - Detective Curt Landry *The Consultants (2009) - George *Year One (2009) - King *The Postcard (2009) - Stan Katz *Cook County (2009) - Sonny *Women in Trouble (2009) - Mr. Frost *The Spectacular Spider-Man - 4 episodes (2008-2009) - Quentin Beck/Mysterio (voice) *Medium (2009) - Mitchell Slocombe *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) - Sinestro (voice) *Sparks (2009) - Sid Harris *Inside the Box (2009) - Fred O'Brien *Criminal Minds - "Memoriam" (2008) TV episode - Detective Hyde *Wainy Days (2008) - Cornelius *Jericho - 3 episodes (2008) - John Smith (voice, uncredited) *The Toe Tactic (2008) - Dad *Taken (2008) - Stuart *Boston Legal (2008) - A.D.A. Rex Swarthmore (credited as Xander Berkley) *Alibi (2007) - Lt. Adam Molnar *Bones (2007) - Dr. Bancroft *Standoff (2007) - Paul Fisk *Fracture (2007) - Judge Moran *The Batman (2007) - Paul (voice) *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2007) - George Pagolis *Seraphim Falls (2006) - Railroad Foreman *The West Wing (2006) - Franklin Hollis *Out There (2006) - Uncle Doug *The Garage (2006) - Doc Ruppert *Magma: Volcanic Disaster (2006) - Peter Shepherd *Women in Law (2006) - Campbell Knox *Teen Titans - 3 episodes (2004-2005) - Mento/General Immortus/Warp (voice) *North Country (2005) - Arlen Pavich *Standing Still (2005) - Jonathan *Deepwater (2005) - Gus *Drop Dead Sexy (2005) - Harkness *Law & Order (2005) - Clay Pollack *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 5 episodes (2003-2004) - Sheriff Rory Atwater *The Last Full Measure (2004) - Unknown *In Enemy Hands (2004) - Admiral Kentz (credited as Xander Berkley) *Human Error (2004) - Hanrahan *The Stranger (2003) - Charly *The Third Date (2003) - Tommy Tulip *Karen Sisco (2003) - Alvin Simmons *Spider-Man (2003) - Mayor (voice) *The Twilight Zone (2003) - Harry Kellogg *24 - 27 episodes (2001-2003) - George Mason *Freelancer (2003) - Dexter Hovis (voice) *Quicksand (2003) - Joey Patterson *The Court - 3 episodes (2002) - Keith Nolan *Justice League - 2 episodes (2001) - General Brak/Soldier/Dignitary (voice) *Going to California (2001) - Clay Shelton *The Man from Elysian Fields (2001) - Virgil Koster *China: The Panda Adventure (2001) - Dakar Johnston *Storytelling (2001) - Mr. DeMarco *Batman Beyond - 2 episodes (2001) - Dr. Childes (voice) *Wolf Lake (2001) - Carl (uncredited) *Shanghai Noon (2000) - Van Cleef *Timecode (2000) - Evan Wantz *The Cherry Orchard (1999) - Yepihodov *Rocket Power (1999) - MacKenzie's Father (voice) *The Wild Thornberrys - 2 episodes (1999) - Stoat/Barking Deer #2 (voice) *Universal Soldier: The Return (1999) - Dr. Dylan Cotner *NetForce (1999) - Bo Tyler *The Truth About Juliet (1998) - George *ER (1998) - Detective Wilson *Winchell (1998) - Gavreau *Phoenix (1998) - Lt. Clyde Webber *Three (1998) - Warden *Eating Las Vegas (1997) - Cynical Cabby *Breast Men (1997) - Male Interviewer *Amistad (1997) - Hammond *Extreme Ghostbusters - 2 episodes (1997) - Unknown (voice) *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - 12 episodes (1995-1997) - Snav/Urbab/Timmy/Manager/Snob/Abraham Lincoln/Monster/Grip/Driver (voice) *Life with Louie - 2 episodes (1996-1997) - Unknown (voice) *Players (1997) - Marcus Flint *Superman (1997) - Sgt. Corey Mills (voice, credited as Xander Berkely) *Women: Stories of Passion (1997) - Jimbo *Gattaca (1997) - Dr. Lamar *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Maitre D'/Movie Star/Melvin (voice) *One Night Stand (1997) - Charlie's Friend *Air Force One (1997) - Agent Gibbs *Spawn (1997) - Mike Stewart/Priest (voice) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1997) - Hans (voice) *The Killing Jar (1997) - Danny 'Figaretto' Evans *High Incident (1997) - Sergeant Hackworth *I'd Lie for You and That's the Truth (1996) - Bad guy *Persons Unknown (1996) - Tosh *Apollo 11 (1996) - Buzz Aldrin *For Hope (1996) - Date #4 (uncredited) *The Tick (1996) - Octopaganini (voice, credited as Kander Berkeley) *Mighty Ducks (1996) - Phineas T. Viper (voice) *If These Walls Could Talk (1996) - John Barrows *Driven (1996) - J.D. Johnson *Bulletproof (1996) - Gentry *The Outer Limits (1996) - Terry McCammon *Within the Rock (1996) - Ryan *The Rock (1996) - Lonner (uncredited) *Gargoyles - 2 episodes (1995-1996) - Coldsteel/Iago (voice) *Barb Wire (1996) - Alexander Willis *A Family Thing (1996) - Sunburned Man *Nash Bridges (1996) - Neil Wojak *A Kidnapping in the Family (1996) - Curtis Harrison *Poison Ivy II (1996) - Donald Falk *The Fifteen Minute Hamlet (1995) - Shakespeare *Heat (1995) - Ralph *Pointman (1995) - J.W. Mainwaring *Leaving Las Vegas (1995) - Cynical Cabbie *Partners (1995) - Christophe Nnngaarzh *Apollo 13 (1995) - Henry Hurt *Safe (1995) - Greg White *New York Undercover (1994) - Dr. Carl Weschler *Good Advice (1994) - Bernard *Roswell (1994) - Sherman Carson *Caroline at Midnight (1994) - Joey Szabo *Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman (1993) - Second Man *The X-Files (1993) - Dr. Hodge *The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (1993) - Brett Bones *Donato and Daughter (1993) - Russ Loring *Crime & Punishment (1993) - Unknown *It's Nothing Personal (1993) - James Blakemore *A Few Good Men (1992) - Capt. Whitaker *Deadly Matrimony (1992) - Kozolowski *Candyman (1992) - Trevor Lyle *The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag (1992) - Mr. Marchat *A Private Matter (1992) - Peter Zenner *For the Boys (1991) - Roberts, Vietnam *Billy Bathgate (1991) - Harvey Preston *Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) - Todd Voight *Murder in High Places (1991) - Wayne *Super Force - 2 episodes (1991) - Dr. Landru *Not of This World (1991) - Bruce MacNamara *Dillinger (1991) - Copeland *The Rookie (1990) - Ken Blackwell *Grand (1990) - Jeffrey *The Grifters (1990) - Lt. Pierson *Short Time (1990) - Stark *The Guardian (1990) - Detective *The Last of the Finest (1990) - Fast Eddie *The Assassin (1990) - John Patrick Earl *Wiseguy (1990) - Ray Spiotta *The Gumshoe Kid (1990) - Monty Griswold *Internal Affairs (1990) - Rudy Mohr *Father Dowling Mysteries (1990) - Carl Maxwell *The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989) - Lloyd *L.A. Takedown (1989) - Waingro *Miami Vice - 2 episodes (1987-1989) - Bailey/Tommy Lowell *Deadly Dreams (1988) - Jack Torme *CBS Summer Playhouse (1988) - Dr. Noah Fredericks *J.J. Starbuck (1988) - Robert 'Bobby' Tinch *Tapeheads (1988) - Ricky Fell *The Lawless Land (1988) - Ez Andy *Walker (1987) - Byron Cole *The Verne Miller Story (1987) - Cardogan *Omega Syndrome (1986) - Unknown *Moonlighting (1986) - Scalper *Sid and Nancy (1986) - Bowery Snax *The Twilight Zone (1986) - Dave *Straight to Hell (1986) - Preacher McMahon *Volunteers (1985) - Kent Sutcliffe *The A-Team (1983-1984) - Sergeant Wilson/Baker *V (1984) - Isaac Henley *Falcon Crest (1984) - Buzz Whitehead *Riptide (1984) - Taxi Driver *Cagney & Lacey (1983) - Maurice *The Renegades (1983) - Gillette *Remington Steele (1983) - Dan Kowalski *Tales of the Gold Monkey (1982) - Eric Fromby *Tag: The Assassination Game (1982) - Connally *Hart to Hart (1982) - Christopher Hawks *McClain's Law (1982) - Peter *The Incredible Hulk (1982) - Tom *Open All Night (1981) - Medfly *Fire on the Mountain (1981) - Unknown *M*A*S*H (1981) - Marine *Mommie Dearest (1981) - Christopher Crawford (adult) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors